His Car
by Kirmon64
Summary: Hyper little Decepticons can get really, really possessive. Bet you didn't know that, did you?


This is meh first Transformers fanfic. So please go easy on the critiquing. _(puppy dog eyes)_

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this. Le sigh.

* * *

Frenzy loved his car. 

He loved the way he seemed to glide over the pavement, loved the sound of his engine and the feel of his seats.

But the thing he loved most about his car was his temper.

His car's temper was a force to be reckoned with. Frenzy had been on the receiving end of said temper more times than he could count. But the thing was... he knew that his car would never actually hurt him. They were, after all, the last Decepticons on the planet and therefore each other's only source of companionship. Not that his car would ever admit to something like that, but that was okay with Frenzy because there was no way he'd admit that out loud either.

Frenzy gradually became aware that his car's normally smooth driving was strangely not so smooth anymore. That, and he seemed to be zigzagging back and forth across the road.

"Barribarribarricade?"

"What?!" his short-tempered car snarled.

There was a nearly undetectable undercurrent of pain behind that snarl, an undercurrent that instantly set alarms off in Frenzy's processor.

His car was _hurt_.

Swiftly, he hacked into his car's mind, located where the pain was coming from, and backed out before his car even knew what was going on.

"P-p-pull over."

After several long moments, his car complied and Frenzy was out the door in an instant, beelining towards the left front tire. He didn't give a damn about the fact that any passing human - or Autobot - would easily be able to see him from this position, even though it was nighttime. All he cared about was the fact that _his car was in pain_ and he had to get rid of whatever was causing it _right now_.

His nimble claws skittered over the tire's rubber, searching for anything abnormal. He could feel his car shudder beside him and Frenzy bit back a cackle of delight; obviously, his car was quite enjoying his attentions.

Abruptly, he felt something cool and metallic and definitely not belonging in his car's tire.

Frenzy's claws poked at it and he peered at it closely. He was fairly certain it was a large nail of some kind, although it was hard to tell - thanks to the fact that his car had continued driving after he'd rolled over it, it was buried in his tire fairly deeply.

One thing was for certain - it was going to _hurt like the Pit_ for his poor car, trying to work the nail out.

Frenzy dug his claws under the nailhead, trying and failing to ignore his car's hiss of pain. He used his free hand to scritch the tire reassuringly...

...And yanked hard on the nail, so hard that he lost his balance and toppled backwards onto his butt.

"Stupid, slagging-!" his car's sentence dissolved into a long string of swear words in about twenty different languages before dissipating into a quiet humming as Frenzy's claws worked their magic.

The little bot tossed the nail over his shoulder - by the Matrix, it must have been pure _agony_ to run over that thing - and stood there in plain sight, simply using his claws as a distraction from the pain that his car would be feeling otherwise. After a few moments, a devilish grin appeared on his face and one hand snaked up behind his car's tire, to that oh-so-sensitive spot...

His efforts were rewarded when his car began to shiver with pleasure, engine purring loudly.

"Frenzy... I swear that if you _do not stop this very nanosecond _I'll rip you to pieces..."

Frenzy ignored the half-hearted threat and continued with his ministrations. He'd received far, _far_ worse threats in the past and besides... it was very difficult to take any threat seriously when the threatener was purring like a gigantic cat on a sugar high.

His car's self-repair program healed the punctured tire in slightly less than five minutes, but Frenzy pretended that he hadn't heard the quiet beep and continued on.

With a smirk, he gave his car's tire a quick, gentle nip... and was utterly astonished when his car shuddered violently and let out a sound that could really only be described as a _moan_...

Frenzy began to gibber a mile a minute in Cybertronian - it was his way of showing he was pleased with himself - and hopped back into his car. Besides Frenzy's quiet chattering, there was silence for several minutes.

His car finally began to roll out again, practically gliding over the asphalt like he usually did.

"If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, Frenzy, I'll _kill_ you."

Said bot ignored that threat too... after all, it wasn't much of a threat when his car was practically purring with pleasure, now was it?

Interrupting his own babbling, he replied, "In your dr-dr-dreams, Barribarri."

"You insubordinate little - _oh_!"

Frenzy smirked again as he ran his claws over his car's dashboard.

Now _this_ was what he called fun...


End file.
